Walking dead Carl X Beth
by Real-TBNRNation-Takeru
Summary: One day Carl Grimes Get shot the He falls in love with Beth G
1. Chapter 1 Carl and Beth say I love you

Carl's Story

* * *

Before I got shot.

I saw a beautiful deer I went to touch the Deer.

The I see my Dad crying and saying . wake up.

I see a old man talking to his kids.

Then I wake up for a 1 minute and see my mom and my father with that old man.

Where I'm why is this place so dark.

Then I saw a girl.

I start to run to her but then see wasn't their

Then I saw the deer.

The Deer said to me "You saw that girl that was right there Carl"

I say "yes why" The deer said "That girl is the one that will fall in love with you Carl."

Why did you run to her the deer say.

I wanted to see if I know that girl.

You know that she is single like you.

I don't know her. Plus how do u that her ex-boyfriend jimmy die trying...

Then I wake up after getting shot buy the this man name Otis.

But I never saw him or talk to him because he die trying to save me and Shane.

I saw Beth was crying right next to me.

I say "Beth it is going to be okay I will protect you."

Beth say " you are a young man after getting shot"

I say "Beth if you need me. Just say Carl then I will ran to you."

T-dog says "Awwww how cute is Carl your new boyfriend Beth."

Beth is blushing and says "N-n-no he is not my boyfriend."

T-dog says "Why are you blushing then"

I say "T-dog stop that you are hurting Beth feelings dude"

T-dog left the room

Beth sai in my ear " I like you Carl"

Beth why are you about to leave do you want to hang out with me. I ask Beth

Yes sure Carl. Beth said.

5 minute later

I really need to go Carl. Beth said to me

Okay Beth see you soon. I say to Beth

I say to myself what Beth likes me she just lost Jimmy.

Then in My Dream.

Beth run just don't stop. I saw the un-dead coming after you

I wake up and see someone outside of my room then I saw it was Beth crying.

Beth said "Can I sleep in here tonight with you Carl."

I say " Fine Beth why do you want to sleep in here."

Beth says "Because of what I said early Carl I really like you"

I say "What I young then you"

The Next Day

I wake up to

Maggie saying why did you sleep in here and with Carl he is just 15 years old you are just two year older then him.

I get up out of bed to talk to Maggie

but Maggie says " I know you like my sister but don't think you can have her just to yourself little Mr. Grimes"

I says to Maggie "she came into my room last night so don't say it was me to your dad Maggie and being rude to me Maggie I know you love Glenn why don't you just ask him out now".

Maggie says to me "First you should ask out my little sister before I ask out Glenn Because she loved you from the first day you came to the farm." so yeah

I said " Why me why not you."

Maggie said "do you want me to tell my dad that you and Beth were in the same bed young man.

"No and fine I will ask out Beth" I say

I saw Beth reading a book with Carol and T-dog.

Then I walk up to Beth and then

I Kiss Beth on the lips.

Then T-dog and Carol say "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Then Beth kiss me on the lips.

Beth can I ask you something. I says

ask anything. Beth said

"Beth would you like to be my Girlfriend". I asked

"Yes I would Love to be you girlfriend". Beth says

Then me and Beth walk back to my room.

Then I saw Hershel give me the death look.

Then Hershel walk to me ask To talk away from Beth for a min.

Carl how look have you like Beth. In my Dream this Deer person said the person you see that was a girl you would fall in love or have a crush on. Plus Maggie was being Rude to me and saying I know you love my little sister so go ask her out before I tell my dad about...

About what Carl I will not be mean to you make my little girl happy. Hershel says.

Okay last night I wake up hearing for the other side of door I said who is it. It me Beth she ask if she can sleep in my room last night I said okay and I put pillow around us . Don't be mad at me.

Why should I Hershel said

Because of me and Beth were in the same bed idc.

Maggie and Glenn sleep in the same Bed and they where not a couple and like you and Beth. Carl Protect her with you life.

Then I saw Shane outside with his gun point to something.

Then I saw Shane with his gun ready to shot something that come from the forest.

I was scared that Shane had kill something then I saw two more of these thing I ask Shane what are these thing he said idk let just called them walkers for know on.

Then I see Beth ran to me I say stay back for right now because of the walker over their.

Just keep running to the farm and tell everyone about this Beth.

"Okay Cutie-pie." Beth said

"Why did Beth just called you cutie-pie and hug you and ran to the farm" Shane said

" I will tell you later about that" I says to Shane yelled and said " Now Carl".

I say to Shane "I'm dating Beth" I yelled at Shane said "When did you to start dating the same day I kiss her on lip I just told the truth to her.

What really happened to Jimmy and Otis I said to Shane said to me "I shot Otis in the Leg and Jimmy ran and then got eaten buy walkers when we were inside of the school were we got stuff to save you.

"No Jimmy really didn't die" Shane said

"Okay does Beth know how he didn't die like that". I say


	2. Chapter 2 Jimmy Death and Prison

Idk Carl I think she does or not I don't know what to say. says Shane Let go back to the farm.

Okay I say to Shane

Later that night

I wake up to see Beth at my room door again I say again yes you can Beth sleep in my bed.

Beth I love you with all my heart I will never hurt you or let you go. I say to Beth before she start to kiss me on my Lips then I hear a gun Shot from out side I see my Dad talking to Shane.

Shane came to me and said we have to talk for a min.

Yeah what I say to Shane that gun shot you heard was Jimmy,and plus he was to kill you know.

Buy why. I ask Shane because he saw you in bed with Beth that why plus heard is you gun back Carl I say thanks.

Then Next week

I see Jimmy with his gun sideways

I will kill you little kid and a trader to me. Jimmy said

Why do you not know Beth is much happy with me and plus her dad say we can sleep in the same bed Jimmy. I said to Jimmy.

Leave Beth out of this Carl and Shane said Jimmy.

Why Jimmy we all can go back to the farm all as a big group what do you says about that Jimmy. I say.

No not until you break up with Beth then yes I will go back their. Jimmy says

No I will not her dad says she is a lot happier with me then you. I yelled at Jimmy

Shane go back to the farm and tell the group to come her right now. I said

Fine I will do it for you and only you Kiddo. Shane said

Why did you tell that to Shane and why did you do it yourself Jimmy says

because Shane would kill you if I left you two alone. I said

Then the group run to were I'm at Beth is crying to see Jimmy was alive.

Carl was lying to you all I was still alive. Jimmy says

I was shot Jimmy. I say

Then Shane puts his gun to Jimmy head.

Who want Jimmy to die or stay with all of us. Shane Says

Then all but one says kill him.

Why do we have too kill a human a living person guys why. Dale said

He try to kill Carl. Shane said.

When. Dale said

Just before I got you all. Shane said.

Just Kill him now Shane and Dale stop being so mean to Shane, Me, Carl, Beth Carl Mom, Hershel and the rest of the group I think we got to people to Kill right now Carl you kill Jimmy and Shane kill Dale on three. Rick said

Three! Rick said

TWO! Rick and Beth said

ONE! Everyone in the group said.

BANG!?

BANG!?

Jimmy and Dale are dead now.

The Next Day

I wake up to hear people yelled and saying other thing.

Then I get out of bed to see Beth still sleeping in then I wake over to her then give her a kiss on her forehead.

What time is it Carl. Beth Said. It is 9:30 in the morning. I said

Then I get Change into different cloths.

Then I wake outside of the house and see Shane and my Dad were gone

Then I see my mom and Adalyan.

Mom were is Shane and Rick. I say to my mother.

They went out for a little bit they will be back soon. Lori said

Then me and Beth went on a walk to see Shane a walker and going to try and kill Rick.

Dad look out. I said Beth here shot Shane for me. I ask.

Okay Carl. Beth said

She shot Shane in the head.

The three of us walk back to camp to see behind us was a big wave of walker. Then the three of us start to ran back to the farm.

Then the water were freezing then more and more walker came to the farm then me my dad and Beth in one car. My mom Adalyan and T-dog in one and Jeremy Carol and Daryl and in the last one we had Maggie,Glenn Peter.

Then my dad and Daryl found the prison it had a lot of walker when I first saw I was scared it but I with Beth and she is my Girlfriend I will never let her turn into a walker or get kill but a human.

Then Daryl try to firt will Beth. Then I said to him stop it Daryl Beth is my girlfriend so back off Mr I love Sophia.

Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Beth Carl I would help if you ask me.

It okay I will never stop love you Carl. Beth said. I love you too Beth. I said to Beth.


	3. Chapter 3 Glenn ask Maggie somthing

Later that night

Me Beth and Hershel are talking then I see my Dad with Lori.

Carl witch cell is your again. Lori asked.

This one Lori. I said

Carl don't call your mother her rename. Beth said

Beth and Lori left the room

Beth and Lori are in rick and Lori cell

It okay because I cheat on his father that why. Lori said to Beth

I Cheat on Jimmy with Carl so why doesn't he hate me. Beth said to Lori

It because he love you so much Beth that why he will never hate you are cute and nice that what my son see in you Beth. Lori says to Beth.

Oh if it was the other way around that was you mean. Beth said

You should head back to Carl and your father. Lori said

Okay see you in the Morning. Beth said

Carl what up with you and Beth" Rick ask

It okay. I say did you guys made it past making out. Rick ask

No dad. I said

Okay Carl. Rick and Hershel said

Hershel what wrong with you. I ask Hershel

It nothing much Glenn might ask Maggie to marry him. Hershel said to me and Rick.

WHAT!? I yelled and Rick said.

I ran to Glenn cell. Dang man I heard what you will ask Maggie brother nice. I said to Glenn.

Thank Carl what about you and Beth. Glenn ask. Not yet maybe when I find a ring the maybe I ask Beth to marry me. I said to Glenn.

You have balls dude you Kiss Beth in-front over everyone at the farm I give you some help. Glenn said to me

Then I'm on look out duty right now okay. I say to Daryl.

I see a Boy looks a year younger then me I run to my Dad and ask him. Should we help this boy out". Yes yelled rick.

you open the door and I get the book. said Rick. Now Carl open the door. closed the door now.

Then boy is tried let get him inside.

Hey dude what your name my is Carl here is Beth, Daryl, my dad Rick, my mom aka Lori, Hershel, T-dog, Carol, their is my little sister, Peter, and Jeremy. I said to this boy.

Hello everyone my Name is Richie Smith and nice to meet you all. Richie said.

So were are we" Richie ask me. Inside of a prison. I said to Richie

Cool were is Peter and Jeremy Carl. Richie ask me. I don't know let go outside to see if their outside race you Richie. I said to Richie. Your on Carl. Richie said to me.

After the race Richie, me, Peter, Jeremy, and Beth were talking.

Then we see Maggie and Glenn talking.

Glenn get on one knee and ask Maggie something.

Richie me Beth Peter and Jeremy walk over and hear Glenn say this Maggie will you marry me.

yes. Maggie see us all looking. Carl what wrong. Beth ask me. I knew that Glenn would ask Maggie to marry him because your dad told me that and my father Rick too.

Then I told Glenn when find a second ring... I say looking down at the ground.

find a second ring for what. Beth ask me

When the time is right ask her Carl. Glenn said to me last night.

Carl what really wrong with you. Beth said to me. I know I just turn 17 and you are 19. Yeah two years ago we just meant. I say to her.

Yeah I know you love me so much and I love you much. Beth says to me

Just say what you were about finding a second ring Carl I don't care what you want the ring for you I will always love you. Beth said to me

If we find a second ring I was going to ask you if you want to marry me. I say to Beth

She just start to blush like crazy after she heard that from me.

Beth are you okay. I ask Beth.

I think you dad still have your dad and Lori rings.

Dad I need to ask you something Hershel you two can we talk in my dad cell. I ask them both.

Okay what do you want to ask me and Hershel their son I was going to ask Beth to marry me. I say to both of them

Only if Hershel said it okay then yes son. Rick said to me. It okay with me son I would love to have you as part of my family with Glenn as you half-brother in-law. Hershel said to me.

Only thing we need are rings. I said to them.

Here Carl" my dad said to me

what you your and Lori rings.

yeah when she it throw it I found and I knew you were going to ask Beth to marry you I heard you and Glenn talk son. Rick said.

Okay dad sorry about not telling you first. I say sadly. It okay son. Rick said to.

Then next week

Today is Glenn and Maggie wedding and my Birthday party I said.

I finally 18 yes.

Glenn and Maggie kiss for 5 min

After the wedding.

Beth Greene will you marry me. I ask Beth

Yes I will. Beth said

Everyone like a second wedding. Everyone said.

Beth and I were talking about the wedding.

The next week.

Today is finally were I getting married.

I do. I said

I do. Beth said

you may kiss the bride.

Everyone is crying.

But not Daryl.

Then Richie left the Group and went by himself to find a cooler place then a Prison.


	4. Chapter 4 Kids

A Month Later.

I wake up to see Beth cute face like always.

I get change into a fresh nice new cloths my dad give to me.

I walk over to Beth and kiss her on her forehead.

Then she grab my head and move it over to her lips. I love you Carl". Beth said to me.

"I love you to Beth" I say to Beth

What should we do today. Beth ask me. I don't know. I says to Beth.

Let go to your father to see what we should do today Carl. Beth says to me. Okay Beth. I say

Then Beth and I start to walk to Rick and Lori Cell

Hey Dad what do you want me and Beth to do today. I ask my dad. How about Grand-kids Beth and Carl what do you guys say about it. Rick said

Then Hershel walks in. Yeah I have to take side with Rick this time you two. Start making little grand-kids now kids.

The next 4 weeks

Later after Carl and Beth did stuff.

Beth took the test to see if she was going to have kids and it +. I need to find Carl right now and tell him. Beth said to herself.

I see Beth running to me right now and said we are going to have kids Carl. Beth said to me

This will make our dad happy like us. Beth and I say.

We found our dads talk to each other.

Hey Dad. I says to my father

Hey Father. Beth said to her Father

Beth says what you said to me. I says to Beth

What is it you too. Both father says.

I'm pregnant father and father-law. Beth said

Yes finally we will be Grandfather. Hershel and Rick said

The next 8 month later

Beth are you about to give birth to the twins. I says Beth

Yes. Beth Yelled at me

One is a Boy and one is a Girl

Beth let name the boy is Shane. I said to Beth.

What do you do you want to name Girl. I asked Beth

The girl name is Zyana. Beth said to me

Lori ran into the room and said "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" the baby's are so cutie

It okay Lori where is my little sister. I said to Lori or step-mother.

Up in your cell getting the Baby stuff step up with your father Carl and Beth Father-in-law.

So should we head back up to our cell bae. I say to Beth

Yes Carl let head back to our cell. Beth says to me

Hey little guys. Both Rick and Adalyan say to the twins.

3 year later.

The twins are 3 years old.

Carl is 21 years old and Beth 22 years old.

Then the Prison got attack by woodbury.

Then most people got spit up after that Carl, Beth, little Shane, and little Zyana

Ran to a new house that had no walkers in it

They Called it their new house and made sure it had lot's of food and other thing then need.


End file.
